Wound
►►►►►►►►'WOUND SEVERITY BREAKDOWN'◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄ -THESE ARE EXAMPLES THAT CAN BE USED TO HELP JUDGE SEVERITY OF ATTACKS AND POWERS USED. IF SOMETHING IS NOT COVERED, THEN USE THE EXAMPLES TO MAKE A JUDGMENT CALL THAT IS ACCEPTABLE TO BOTH PARTIES INVOLVED. -KEEP IN MIND THAT SEVERE WOUNDS SUCH AS LIMB REMOVAL AND DEATH MUST BE CONSENTED TO. 1-5: ' Small knick or graze. '''6-10: ' A bite - scratched, bleeding, needs no stitches. A punch/claw - glancing blow/ light scratches. Pain - hurts, but bearable Power Use - A light brush, not fully effective, target is aware something has happened. '11-20: ' A bite - badly scratched, freely bleeding, may need stitches. A punch/claw - light bruise/ badly scratched as bite. Pain - will make a noise, grunt, hiss, etc. Power Use - Full contact, but victim can break hold or resist, will not go against nature. '''21-30: A bite - severe lacerations, will need stitches. A punch/claw - severe contusion/ lacerations as bite. Pain - may daze the victim. Power Use - Full contact, victim cannot break away, but will remember, will not go against nature. 31-40: A bite - flesh removal (minor), possibly one broken bone. A punch/claw - severe contusion, cracked bones/ as bite. Pain - will cause disorientation. Power Use - Full contact, victim cannot break away, will not remember, but will not go against nature. 41-50: ' A bite - flesh removal (major), possibly two+ broken bones. A punch/claw - severe contusion, broken bones/as bite. Pain - may black out briefly. Power Use - Totally effective. '''51+: ' A bite - removal of limb, eviscerated. A punch/claw - knock out/as bite. Pain - may become unconscious. ►►►►►►►►'''HEALING◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄ Healing in Amras is a bit more complicated than the other skills because it is the only one outside of crafting or enchanting that you need a skill into practice outside of combat in order to effect an outcome. When you are wounded, you are to be required to do the following: - Role-play the injury appropriately (limping, bandages, etc). - Injuries give you a disadvantage in combat. The more severe the injury, the more severe the disadvantage. You are required to roleplay this. Once you have been wounded in a battle you may also need to seek out a healer and in order to speed up recovery time from damage done to you. Recovery time is very important, it lets you know how long you must rest ICly and play being injured before your character is healed. - Without medical treatment a player recovers 20 points of damage per day. - Treatment by an unskilled healer (a healer with no bonuses to their healing skill) recovers 30 points of damage per day. - Treatment by a skilled healer (+1 or greater) or NPC Nurse in the infirmary recovers 50 points of damage per day. (Automatically.) Skilled healers can also roll dice in order to heal damage points in combat and speed up healing outside of combat. But that must be done in the RP, because as you know every dice roll requires a post as well. See Healing Rolls section in the Combat System Card. In order for anyone to use dice roll to heal damage in or outside of combat a player must have at least a +1 bonus to an appropriate healing skill. ►►►►►►►►'PREGNANCY'◄◄◄◄◄◄◄◄ Pregnancy in IoA is allowed but because of the restriction on child avatars, refer to the Child Character Rules in the IoA Disclaimer, Rules & Character Card. A pregnancy will last 9 weeks and the trimesters are broken down like this: First Trimester: - Week 1 - Week 2 - Week 3 Second Trimester: - Week 4 - Week 5 - Week 6 Third Trimester: - Week 7 - Week 8 - Week 9 A player may not be able to get pregnant again until 4 weeks after having their child. Copyright © 2013 for the Isle of Amras Roleplay in Second Life.